There exists several devices that can grab or reach items with limited ability, these devices can not provide the force needed to turn a door knob and open a door.
It is very difficult for a person seated in a wheelchair or other ambulatory device to open doors. The person must open the door while inside the swing path of the door, then move the wheelchair beyond the swing path while holding the door open, and then pass through the door. Closing the door is more difficult.
There exists a need for a novel device having new features and a method whereby a door could be opened or closed, with less difficulty.